Medieval Chain
Basic Information Medieval Chains are decorative building elements the size of thin rods with the length of one block that look like blackened iron chain parts. They can be used for building purposes and decoration, for example above Medieval Chandeliers in order to attach these ceiling lights to a plafond. Each chain unit consists of eight shiny iron-grey chain links. They can be stacked and rotated, but will not automatically merge with each other at the correct angles like Fences can. Chains can be climbed like Vines and ladders, both vertically and horizontally. Despite their narrow design, they still take up 1 block of space, but will not obstruct the path of player characters nor Creatures. How to obtain These building components are part of the Medieval Super Bundle (formerly called "Colossal Castle Bundle") that was introduced with update R41 on May 1st 2017. Medieval Chainsas crafted objects are also included in the Medieval Pack and in building kits that you can buy for any Blueprint that includes Medieval Chains, but none of these item/block packs include the according crafting recipe for this object. How to unlock the crafting recipe Buying the Medieval Super Bundle in the Store for Coins is the only way to permanently add the crafting recipe for this decorative element to the crafting menu (to be opened by default key "q"), where it will be already unlocked and will always be available even on game worlds where the world option "world bound recipes" is enabled. How to craft After buying the Medieval Super Bundle in the Store, to craft 4 Medieval Chains at a time, you'll need: * 3 Iron Rods made of Iron Bars in a Processor (Iron Ore can be extracted from Iron Nodes on the Stalactite layer underground or the Ore can be found in randomly spawning Iron Treasure Chests on Lava layer blocks or Diamond Treasure Chests on Corrupted Blocks in darkness) * 1 Stone Rod made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor How to use Medieval Chains can be placed for decoration, as a jumping blanket and/or for climbing vertically as well as horizontally. Medieval Chains can be fully rotated into all directions by holding R (as the default key) and moving the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at a rotated item, then all items of the same stack will be placed facing the same direction. Even if you rotate the Medieval Chains upside down, they will keep on working like normally. Ladders made from Medieval Chains can even placed sideways and can still be used for climbing this way. It is easy to place pieces of Medieval Chains on top of other Medieval Chain parts while climbing upwards without requiring any framework. However placing a Medieval Chain part beneath the one the player character is standing on is extremely difficult, if not completely impossible. Falling from a ladder made of Medieval Chains can happen easily by passing through it if you don't place it against solid blocks, or by taking a step too far sideways; so it is advisable to take care while climbing. Ladders made of Medieval Chains will not give player characters a little push forward, different from actual ladders. So Medieval Chains cannot be used to create roller coasters. When jumping on a ladder made of Medieval Chains or landing on them while flying, the player character will "stick" to the Medieval Chains and will not take falling damage. Still, ladders made of Medieval Chains can not easily be used to make their way hand over hand along a ceiling like on actual ladders. It works better if the Medieval Chains are placed upright instead of mounted flat against the ceiling. Medieval Chains can be used to negate falling damage when placed on the ground (no matter if sideways or upright, tested and both variants work well) as a cushion just like all liquids and Blocks of Goo. Creatures cannot climb ladders made of Medieval Chains, however Medieval Chains cannot be used as a substitute for Fences. Standing on a ladder made of Medieval Chains does not make a player character invulnerable, even though aggressive Creatures usually ignore player characters who are on a ladder and out of their reach. Many aggressive Creatures will stop hunting the player character as soon as s/he steps up or down a ladder and will then retreat a little. However some aggressive Creatures will follow player characters and then wait in front of the ladder, hitting at the player character as far as they can reach. Standing on a ladder made of Medieval Chains makes throwing Explosives hard to accomplish, so it usually is necessary to reach the top of the ladder to be able to throw anything accurately. Since update R32 you won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up any kind of crafted objects or blocks that have been placed into the world. Of course you won't be able to take Medieval Chains on claims of other players (or on game worlds or in Adventures) where your general permission level is set low. Other than that, Medieval Chains can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers or the like. Trivia The tooltip of the Medieval Chain seems to hint at the song "Chain of Fools" sung by Aretha Franklin. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chain_of_Fools Category:Crafted Category:Premium Category:Furniture Category:Store Category:Medieval Category:Ladders